poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quest of the Mushroom Jewels (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Quest of the Mushroom Jewels. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins Mario, Luigi and the Toad Bros. hanging out with Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Mario: We hope you don't mind if we hang out for a bit, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Not at all, Mario. Luigi: It's the least we can do. Applejack: Just glad y'all return the favor. Soon, they were just getting everything ready for Alexander Xanatos and Moana's engagement party. Blue Toad: I'm so happy for Alex and Moana. Yellow Toad: Me too. Mary Bell: A special congratulations for the two of you. Yuri: You two must be really happy for each other. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Yuri. Moana Waialiki: This is going to be the happiest party for us. So then, King George and Queen Harmony called Twilight and her friends at the lab. King George: Rangers, I'm glad you all could make it. Queen Harmony: There's something we must discuss. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, King George, Queen Harmony? King George: It's something that needed to be attatched to the Tree of Harmony. Princess Peach: It's the Mushroom Jewels. Sunset Shimmer: The Mushroo Jewels? Queen Harmony: They each contain great power from the Mushroom Kingdom. Blossom: Where can we find them? King George: They're somewhere around the kingdom, Blossom. Spike: Is there anyway we can do? Aikko: We just need to collect all eight of them and bring them to the Tree of Harmony. Queen Harmony: Are you all willing to take the risk? Mario: More than ready, Queen Harmony. Bongo: Let's do this. Bloom (Winx): Yes, let's. So, they gathered their gear and make ready for their quest for the jewels. But then, Mary Bell realized about the Pillar of her cultures. Mary Bell: Wow, this is incredible. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Mary Bell? Mary Bell: I'm beginning to understand about the Pillar of my own cultures. Princess Peach: So you do. Yoshi: No way. Tambourine: Yes way, Yoshi. Ribbon: (barks) Chacha: (meows) Pinkie Pie: I didn't actually think you'd be a new pillar, Mary Bell! Just as it's spirit chose her, Mario and his friends were amazed that she's now one of the Pillars. Far away from Bowser's Castle, he send Dragaunus, the Saurians, and the Raptors to go after the rangers for the Mushroom Jewels. Bowser: (on communications) You fools had better not fail me again, or else there will be consequences. Bad Rap: Don't have to tell us twice, Boss. Wraith: Bowser and Mistress 9 are losing their patience of our failed attempt. Mistress 9: I hope they won't dissapont us again this time, Bowser. Bowser: Then we'd better keep our hopes up. Bowser Jr.: We have got to destroy the Power Rangers soon. Ludwig Von Koopa: I for one am tired of them winning. But then, Twilight and her friends got a head start to where the Mushroom Jewels were located. Twilight Sparkle: Let's keep track on the jewels. Mario: They're all over the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach: We have to follow the tracker until it beeps like crazy. Toad: We're on it, Princess Peach. Soon enough, Twilight and Star Swirl found the first Mushroom Jewel. Twilgiht Sparkle: Star Swirl, we found it! Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, the first Mushroom Jewel we're looking for. Mario: The Red one. Pinkie Pie: Like you, Mario. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's one, only seven more to go. Rainbow Dash: Great, that's the good news so far. Fluttershy: So what're the other ones? Luigi: I got the Green one! Blue Toad: I have the Blue one! Yellow Toad: mine is Yellow! Purple Toad: mine is Purple! Star Swirl the Bearded: Excellent work, Luigi. Aikko: And the same goes to the toads. Princess Peach: I have the Pink one! Princess Daisy: I got the Orange one! Rosalina: And I finally got the cyan! Spike: Yes! Sunset Shimmer: That's all eight of them! Jankenman: And not a moment too soon. So, Twilgiht, Mario, and their friends make their way back to their home and placed them with the Tree of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle: There it is, the Tree of Harmony. Mario: And you're sure the Jewels will be safe once we place them? Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, Mario. With it's powers, it will protect more than just our realm. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225